Considerable evidence suggests activated CD4+ T cells play an important role in pathogenesis of rheumatoid arthritis. The expression of high affinity interleukin-2 receptors on the cell surface of activated T cells has prompted development of engineered cytotoxins to target these cells. This study should provide important new insights concerning the role of activated T cells.